1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates generally to the field of cutters used to form boreholes.
2. Background of the Art
Wellbores are usually formed in a formation of interest using a drill string that includes a bottomhole assembly (“BHA”) having a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. Information relating to the condition of the BHA/drill bit and the formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled may be useful in efficiently and cost-effectively constructing a well. For instance, knowledge of the drilling dynamics affecting the drill bit may be used to adjust drilling parameters (e.g., weight-on-bit or RPM) or evaluate the effectiveness of the cutting action of the drill bit. Information relating to the formation may be use useful to characterize the lithology of a formation or identify features of interest (e.g., bed boundaries).
The present disclosure is directed to obtaining information relating to the drill bit and the formation, as well as other information that may be used to enhance drilling operations.